1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to an optoelectronic device chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices such as light sensing devices or light emitting devices play important roles in image capture or illumination applications. The optoelectronic devices have been widely used in the applications of, for example, digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, solar cells, monitors, or lighting equipments.
Along with advancements in technological development, requirements for light sensing precision of light sensing devices or light emitting precision of light emitting devices have accordingly been increased.